1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterrupted power supply without power loss.
2. Background
No matter it is an alternate current (AC) uninterrupted power supply (UPS) or a direct current (DC) uninterrupted power supply(UPS), it consists of a full power converter, which has two functions: one is to perform power conversion, and the other is to keep the voltage constant. The said full power converter is a DC-AC power converter or AC-DC converter with a power handling capacity constantly bigger than output power, while the deference between the power handling capacity and the output power depends on the specific efficiency. A conventional alternate current uninterrupted power supply (AC-UPS) (a power inverter) employs complex circuit and technology to export a constant sine wave voltage. The cost, volume, weight and power loss thereof is ninety nine percent of that of the complete appliance, respectively. In fact, once the stable current of UPS is transmitted into a computer and its peripheral, it is inversely converted, and the direct current voltage is rectified and filtered and then converted into the alternate current voltage. It is not the harmonics but the direct component of the alternate current voltage that the computer and its peripherals need truly. Thus it is unnecessary to invert the direct current into alternate current. At the same time, the harmonics of the alternate current become a major real and latent threat to the computer and its peripherals as well as an incipient fault of data security. Therefore, the optimum voltage for the computer and its peripherals is the direct current voltage. In addition, slow alteration of voltage with time does not produce any adverse effect on the operation stability of the computer and the peripherals. These appliances employ a regulated switch supply inside and don need any constant service voltage. They can run stably and reliably within the normal range of commercial power.
A recent invention of UPS Without Inverter (ZL97241194.1) has not any inverter of a conventional AC-UPS. It has realized the supply of direct current to a computer and its peripherals; it has been a great advance. Although it does not need a full power converter, it needs a compensating voltage to keep the direct current voltage output constant. If the alternate current voltage output varies within 20% of the direct current voltage output, it needs a DCxe2x80x94DC power converter whose power handling capacity is 20% of the full power.
Mission of UPS is: to keep the voltage output without interruption through supplying the power with battery in time by automatic switchover, before the commercial power is failure and the direct current voltage on the user appliance decrease to 75% of the power rating (usually 20 millisecond); and to keep the voltage output within the normal range when the voltage of commercial power is out of the normal range (too high or too low). Therefore, it is a necessary feature of UPS to keep the voltage output within the normal range, but it is a redundant feature to keep the voltage output constant.
Since the direct current power supply has significant advantages over an alternate current power supply, it is an unnecessary move to perform power conversion; since the computer and the peripherals can work stably and reliably within the normal range of commercial power, it is unnecessary to keep the voltage constant. It wastes ninety nine percent of the resources in the manufacture process of the power converter and ninety nine percent of the energy in the process of operation. It is clearly a redundant part of the UPS. There are limited resources on the earth. Energy is also in need. It is unnecessary to consume ninety nine percent of the resources and energy any more for the redundant feature.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, and to remove the power inverter of a conventional UPS while at the same time keep the necessary features, and get rid of the redundant features to approximate an efficiency of a hundred percent and reduce the cost, volume and weight to one percent of the original one.
The aims of the present invention is realized through the following program: the UPS has radio frequency filter, rectifier filter and battery; the rectifier filter employs semi-controlled bridge circuit; after rectifier filter is the detecting circuit, controlling circuit and trigger circuit. The semi-controlled rectifier bridge B1 is used for full-wave rectification and the direct current voltage output thereof as well as the direct current voltage output of the battery are transmitted directly into user appliances without any power conversion.
The direct current voltage output of the rectifier filter is sent out from Pin D4 of the diode. The direct current voltage output of the battery is sent out directly from the silicon control SCR3. The voltages of them are both around 300 volts and loaded on the output ports at the same time. When commercial power is failure, or its voltage input is lower than the set value (for example, 176 VAC), SCR3 is on state, and the voltage of the battery is loaded on the output port in 40 milliseconds (the conducting duration of the silicon control is no more than 40 milliseconds). When the voltage input is higher than the set value (for example, 264 VAC), SCR1 and SCR2 is cut off, the rectifier filter has no output, and thus the high voltage is cut off; at the same tine SCR3 is on state and the voltage of the battery is loaded on the output port. Therefore, the voltage output can always be kept at around 300 volts no matter the commercial power is failure or its voltage is too low or too high.
The uninterrupted power supply without power loss has the following advantages:
1. it has a power consumption commensurate with that of a PN junction of a semiconductor. The overall efficiency of the complete appliance approximates a hundred percent. Thus it is an energy-saving product in the true sense.
2. the cost, volume and weight decrease to a percent of those of conventional UPS, respectively. It saves ninety nine percent of the resources. Thus it is truly an environmental protection product.
3. it has no problem of frequency instability or harmonic interference. With the uninterrupted power supply without power loss, the computer and its peripherals work more stably, and processing and transmitting of data become more save and secure.
4. it can employ natural wind cooling and does not need any rotating heat sink since the heating effect of the complete appliance is low. Thus the dependability is significantly enhanced. Furthermore, no error will happen to the complete appliance in the serviceable life because it has reduced ninety nine percent of the parts of the appliance.
5. simple design, easy manufacture and convenient generalization.